kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Military (Command) Act: 1787
The Military (Command) Act: 1787 – 11 Cel. I c.5 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) The Military shall be defined as all those persons under arms in the Kingdom of Pyrus or with allegiance to the Kingdom of Pyrus. 1aii) The Military shall be controlled by the Council of War. 1bi) The Council of War shall consist of Crown appointed members including at least one appointee for the army and one for the navy. 1bii) The Council of War shall also consist of Ministers of the Legitimate appointed by the Leader of the Council of Ministers and Senior Officers of the Army and Navy. 2ai) The following are the senior ranks in the army given with their annual salaries; a) High Lord Marshal 500gcs b) Field Marshal 400gcs c) General 300gcs d) Commander 250gcs e) Lieutenant General 200gcs f) Major General 150gcs g) Brigadier General 100gcs 2aii) The following are the senior ranks in the navy given with their annual salaries; a) High Lord Admiral 500gcs b) Fleet Admiral 400gcs c) Admiral 300gcs d) Sea Marshal 250gcs e) Vice Admiral 200gcs f) Rear Admiral 150gcs g) Commodore 100gcs 3ai) The Army shall be divided into Armies which shall be commanded by a General. 3aii) Armies shall be further divided into Corps, of which one Corps in each Army shall be designated as the Primary Corps. The Primary Corps shall be commanded by a Lieutenant General, the other Corps to be commanded by Major Generals. 3aiii) Corps shall be further divided into Divisions, each Division shall be commanded by a Brigadier General. 3bi) The Navy shall be divided into Fleets which shall be commanded by an Admiral. 3bii) Fleets shall be further divided into Flotillas, of which one Flotilla shall be designated as the Primary Flotilla. The Primary Flotilla shall be commanded by a Vice Admiral, the other Flotillas to be commanded by Rear Admirals. 3biii) Flotillas shall be further divided into Squadrons, each Squadron shall be commanded by a Commodore. 3ci) Army Regiments shall be commanded by a Colonel. 3cii) Navy Ships shall be commanded by a Captain. 3di) The militia shall follow the command structure laid down in the Militia Act: 1772. 4ai) The Kingdom of Pyrus shall provide adequate defences in terms of both fortresses and siege engines to defend the subjects of the Monarch. 4aii) A review of the defences of the Kingdom of Pyrus shall be carried out by the Lieutenant of the Sapphire Staff to determine if any further defence structures are needed. 4aiii) A report must be presented by the end of the year 1788 and action taken before the next decade on matters arising from the report. 5ai) The Master of the Observation Corps must produce an annual report on the monthly troop movements along the Pyrusian borders and in territorial waters. 6ai) A report must be submitted by the Council of War by the end of the year 1790, and preferably sooner, on how to improve the military of the Kingdom of Pyrus. 6aii) This report should particularly concern itself with the organisation of the Military and the maintenance of fortress garrisons. Passed Mr Ulm Tradanor – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus Category:Pyrusian Statutes